poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clefairy Tales
Plot Jigglypuff sings its song in the woods, putting a nearby wild Pidgey and Caterpie to sleep. After scribbling on their faces, a teapot drops on its head. It looks up to notice a UFO overhead just before it crash-lands nearby. Jigglypuff walks over to it to see some Clefairy get out. The next day, Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and Togepi are eating ice cream when a Clefairy walks up to them. They chase Clefairy, but while they are gone, more Clefairy steal their ice cream and backpacks. When Ash and his friends go to Officer Jenny, they discover that many other people have also been robbed. As Brock questions why the robbers chose such obscure items, a man named Oswald enters and believes the string of thefts are the work of aliens. Officer Jenny reveals that objects began disappearing three nights ago. While searching for the aliens, they see a UFO land in front of them. Two silver aliens come out and abduct Pikachu, but they are really Jessie and James in disguise. They put Pikachu in a glass container that absorbs electricity into a light bulb. The UFO is really being operated by Meowth, using a crane. Ash summons his Pidgeotto, which brings down the UFO. Before the battle with Team Rocket can continue, Clefairy appears, and Oswald's scanner says that it is an alien. It says the same thing about Jigglypuff when it shows up. When the scanner says Misty is an alien, she knocks it out of his hand, breaking Oswald's comic book-ordered scanner. A Clefairy grabs Pikachu and runs off with him, still trapped in his shockproof container. Ash, Misty, Brock, Oswald, Togepi, and Jigglypuff chase after it and go down a manhole cover that leads to an underground cave. There they see the Clefairy have been using their stolen items to build a spaceship attached to a rocket, and they plan to use Pikachu's electricity to power it and make it blast off. Ash, Misty, Oswald, Togepi, and Jigglypuff enter while Brock goes back to tell Officer Jenny. Team Rocket also enters, intending to steal Pikachu and all the Clefairy. Inside the ship, Jigglypuff defeats all the Clefairy with a series of Pound attacks, and later battles the leader, who is in the cockpit. Oswald makes his way to the cockpit and tries to pull a lever, but it breaks off. It turns out to be Jigglypuff's marker microphone, which Jigglypuff takes and then sings its song, putting everyone inside the ship to sleep. The ship is timed to take off, and does. The stolen items are all lost during the takeoff, and are returned to their rightful owners. The rocket, with Team Rocket still aboard, detaches from the ship and falls. Ash finds Pikachu, whose Electric attacks are too powerful for his prison, shattering the glass. Ash, Misty, Pikachu, and Togepi escape from the ship, using Ash's Bulbasaur's Vine Whip to grab onto a skyscraper as the spacecraft continues its ascent. Later, the Clefairy's UFO returns and lands in a small village to take more items from locals for their next escape attempt. Oswald gets out, inside a cardboard box for a helmet, as he believes himself to be on the Clefairy's home planet. Ash and his friends continue their Pokémon journey, unaware that Jigglypuff is following them. Major Events * Jigglypuff is revealed to know Pound. Category:NegimaLover